


Before the Start

by JasmineWrites100304



Category: Metamorphic Force
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Fourth Wall? What Fourth Wall?, Furry, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Multiple Protagonists, Original Character Death(s), Protagonists with Different Nationalities, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, Shapeshifting, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Were-Creatures, fourth wall breaks, le gasp, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWrites100304/pseuds/JasmineWrites100304
Summary: As for you players, our 4 furballs of protagonists are natural born heroes.Or are they?





	1. Just Your Average Prologue of a Fantasy Story

Previously...

In front of the Death Shadow's throne room, 2 figures clad in russet robes stared at the 4 corpses laying there piteously; tears filled their eyes. 2 men & 2 women, all their throats slit open, as if by the claws of a dragon, or even something greater than a dragon. Their eyes were empty, only showing the white parts, their pale faces fixed in permanent, frozen terror.

The smaller figure leaned towards one corpse. The corpse of a black-haired girl wearing a seemingly expensive white & yellow dress. The color of blood stood up between the white, like an opening poppy. If she were alive, the small one concluded, she would look very beautiful. She noticed there little but visible white hair - no, fur on the hands of the dead woman.

"They're dead." the small one said to the larger one. "All of them."

"These Metamorphic Guardians... dead?" Dread filled the very heart of the bigger one. This means Athena had to choose another generation of them now that the ones before them are dead.

"Yes. Athena must choose new ones." 

"No, my granddaughter!" the elder one screamed, holding the shoulders of his granddaughter. His hands were shaking with fear & worry. "We've lost them. We can't afford to sacrifice more lives!"

"It's Athena's choice, grandpa." the granddaughter replied, her hood off, revealing the face of a 4-year-old with vulpine features. Her russet hair barely reached her chin, & it framed narrow fox-like yellow eyes.

"Ah, fine then." said the elder one, at last. "Burn the corpses first. Wait, actually, no. We need to bury them in their hometowns, instead."

"Very well." said the little girl, holding the right hand of the black-haired woman. "Good night, my brave warrior, & a flight of angels shall sing thee to thy rest."

At the command of the little girl, an arcane seal covered the corpses of the 4 warriors with light. As the corpses started to disappear, a glow from them spread throughout the world, circling the Earth several times before going to different parts of Her.

In the non-distant future from that day, in a judo _dojo_ in the Aomori Prefecture, a boy awakened from a bizarre dream of 2 werefoxes.


	2. A Load of Bull & Bankrupt

_**Ban** _

_**Not far from Mount Osore, Aomori Prefecture, Japan** _

_**Year 198X (insert number of choice on letter X)** _

_**07.30 A.M.** _

Ouch! It sure hurts when I rolled down from my _futon_ & hit my head on the hard-ass _tatami_. That dream shall be a pain in the ass... quite literally. We're already a few seconds into the story & my chapter, as you see, didn't started well at all.

"Ban!" my _sensei_ called out from the gathering room. Oops, I almost forgot. As you see, my name's Ban (蛮). Simply **Ban** , which means ferocity in my language. Again, I live in the Bull _Dojo_ , home of the best judo course in the Aomori Prefecture, which is obvious that my _dojo_ isn't far from Mount Osore. Plus, rumor has it that Mount Osore is a gate to the Underworld. Spooky, isn't it, reader dearest?

I had a feeling this morning will be different from the other mornings in the 14 long years of my life. Maybe from my gut? My brain? Ah well.

***

_**09.00 A.M.** _

"Say what?!" my shout shook the whole _dojo_ ; the rooftop jumped & the birds fainted out of shock outside. I sincerely hope you're wearing headphones or something like that, otherwise you'll be in big trouble. "Our _dojo_... bankrupt?!"

"I'm afraid yes. Damn thief got my money last week." _Sensei_ cursed.

"Then why didn't you tell us, _sensei_?" Takeru, one of the students aside from me, asked.

"It was a big mistake. If we don't find money soon..."

"Then we have nowhere to go, because nobody else would accept us!" screamed Kasumi in full-on hysteric mode. Well, actually most of us are already in hysterical-eagle-screech mode, running here & there in the gathering room while screaming, you can hear us from the Andromeda Galaxy.

"Quiet!" At _Sensei_ 's command, everyone quieted down, you can hear a bee buzzing in a distance. "We'll try to find money to support the _dojo_ while we wait for the police to catch the thief."

"I think this will work." I said while holding a poster (translated from Japanese).

_**WANTED** _

_**DEAD OR DEADER** _

_**THE BEAST OF GEVAUDAN** _

_**PRIZE: 50.000.000 YEN** _

_**For more info, contact: XXXX-XXX-XXX** _


End file.
